Remote control devices mounted on, e.g., a center console of a vehicle are known (see, e.g., Patent Literature 1). This type of remote control device improves the operability of on-board devices, such as on-board navigation units, for drivers. Specifically, a knob, which is sized to fit within the palm of a hand, is installed at an upper end. A driver may, for example, move the knob in various directions to control the movement of a cursor, and press down on the knob to select an operation.
In order to improve the operability of the remote control device, a structure is needed to suppress play between a moveable shaft and other components. For example, the knob may be attached to a slider which is movable in the X and Y directions. In this case, to suppress the play between the slider and the shaft, a structure is needed to bias the slider downward with respect to a base from which the shaft protrudes.